


#fictober18- Twenty-eight - "I felt it. You know what I mean."

by khurst



Series: #fictober18 [28]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s07e11 Shattered, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khurst/pseuds/khurst
Summary: There's more to the conversation between Kathryn and Chakotay after the evens inShattered





	#fictober18- Twenty-eight - "I felt it. You know what I mean."

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pandora's Box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420022) by [MiaCooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCooper/pseuds/MiaCooper). 



> as usual unabashedly unbeta'd

**Then**

“I feel it, you know.”

“Feel what?”

“You know what I mean. This _thing_ between us,” she waved her hand between them, “I know we won’t be just friends. I don’t think we’ll ever be _just_ friends.”

“No,” he looked down in an attempt to hide his grin, there was no hiding from here, there never had been, or will be, “we’re much more than _just_ friends. Or we will be.”

Kathryn, his Kathryn was right, temporal mechanics were confusing and he was starting to get a headache from trying to wrap his head around it.

“Is it enough?” Her curiosity led her on shaky ground and she wasn’t sure she should even be asking these questions, but something in his demeanour towards her, in her own body’s responses towards him made her want to prod further.

“No, it’s not.” His eyes sought hers, willing her to understand that he didn’t say it to hurt her or to change anything. He was merely stating a truth she was seeking. “But it’s all we have.”

**Now**

“I felt it, you know.” Her words were casual as she reclined on the sofa, but her gaze was steady on his.

“Felt what?” He took another sip from his cider, wondering what it was now that she was trying to get out of him.

“That something had changed.” He only raised his eyebrow and lowered his glass. “You know what I mean. I felt it the moment you stepped through those doors tonight. Don’t tell me I’m wrong.”

He could challenge her, deny the change he had felt himself. But he had never been good at lying to her. And he had never much liked it either.

“You’re right, something has changed.”

“But you can’t tell me what it is?” Her need to needle into this wound that he wasn’t sure was healing or ripping open was excruciating.

“Temporal Prime Directive.” Three words that had been like a shield for him all day.

“But can you tell me if it’s a good or a bad change?”

“I don’t know yet,” he sighed and put his glass down, realizing that he should go before she carried her questioning further than he could endure.

She recognized his attempt to end their evening and made no move to stop him. “Why?” she couldn’t stop herself from asking, though, when he stood up and straightened his uniform.

“Because nothing has changed.”

  



End file.
